Strip Me
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Two exotic dancers can't deny how much they want each other. Oneshot.


Strip Me

--

(PUBLISHED 7/25/2007, EDIT 9/20/2008)

Rating: M (Language, 2x5, PWP, lemon, a little OOCness, one-shot)

Disclaimer: I do not own GW. As much as I wish I did, I simply own this delicious plot and nothing else. I don't own the song either, but I own 10 Fold.

Summary: Two young exotic dancers simply can't deny their want for each other any longer.

Author's Note: Just a fun little club story I wrote. Enjoy and review!

--

SB (VIVA!)

* * *

A young dancer and his roommate sat in front of their big-screen TV. The dancer known as Duo was simply wrapped up in his own thoughts and not paying any attention to anything around him.

"Hey," his roommate broke him from his daze, "you workin' tonight?"

"Yeah, I go in at 8," the violet eyed boy murmured. "Why?"

"Cause it's 7:30."

Duo made his way to the hall closet to grab a towel before heading into the shower. He turned on the spray and smiled a bit, thinking about his most recent vivid dream.

Damn wet dreams... he thought as he stripped and stepped in the stall, sighing contentedly as the warm spray washed over him. He started to think again about his job and his 'partner'. Duo was an exotic dancer/stripper at 10 Fold, the hottest strip club in town. He was known on stage as the Violet Cowboy. His partner (and center of his wet dreams) was Wufei, known as the Black Dragon. Ever since the club opened a few years back and the two of them were paired together, Duo had a lot of trouble sleeping. Every dream was filled with scenes of the boy doing things too dirty to speak of. Just thinking about the Asian boy sent chills up his spine... his black eyes... his silky black hair... his rich, husky voice... the boy was sex on legs as far as Duo was concerned. And it nearly killed him to hold himself back every night they did a tease. He turned off the water, stepped out the shower and dried off. Wrapping the towel around his waist and grabbing his clothes, he headed to his room to dress.

"Alright, I'm off," Duo called to his roommate while slipping on his jacket and grabbing his keys.

"Have fun!" his roommate peered from around the living room wall.

Duo walked downstairs and outside to his bike. He hopped on and sped off to the club.

* * *

"You cut it close don't you?" a tall blonde bartender smirked at Duo as he walked in the door.

"But I get the job done," Duo winked playfully.

"That you do, Duo," a woman with long brown braids entered the conversation.

"Evenin' Sally," Duo grinned.

"Hi to you too. Now get backstage and get dressed! You're on third tonight."

"'Fei here?"

"He's in the dressing room."

Duo walked to his dressing room and started to change. He wore a white long-sleeved button-down shirt, a brown vest, brown leather pants, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. Tonight he and 'Fei were doing their signature tease, a tease he only did once every month because it had the habit of causing riots and fights. After that he was free to do whatever he wanted.

"You go on in five, Duo!" someone shouted from the hall.

Duo looked at the adjoining door that led to his partner's room. He was tempted to knock, but after thinking it through decided against it. He'd see him soon enough.

Duo cleared his mind of his thoughts, his lips twitching into a smirk.

He may not be mine yet, but at least I get to feel him up for a couple minutes... he thought with a chuckle as he made his way to the stage wing.

"Give 'em hell, cowboy," the stage manager grinned.

"Plan to," Duo tipped his hat with a smile.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, without further ado, I give you the Violet Cowboy and the Black Dragon!" the announcer hollered. Screams, wolf-whistles and shouts ensued. 'My Pony' began to blast from the speakers and the crowd shouted even more. He walked slowly onstage, sashaying his hips in time with the beat. Dollars and change found their way to the stage as his hands roamed all over his body. He tossed his head back and threw his vest somewhere, running his hands over his chest. Duo winked at someone in the crowd and stifled a snicker as someone fell out. He heard a sharp whistle from his right and saw his partner tip his hat with a smirk. The violet-eyed cowboy motioned for him to come closer, and the crowd screamed. The Dragon's boots clicked as he walked on the stage, peeling away his leather jacket and swaying his hips a little more as he got closer to Duo. Duo could faintly hear the song through the screams.

_Let's do it_

_Ride it, my pony_

_My saddle's waiting_

_Come and jump on it_

The two boys walked in a circle around each other, eyeing the other tastefully. Wufei grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss, making the crowd go even crazier. Duo pulled away with a smirk to walk onto the catwalk, sliding down onto the floor gracefully. Empty and cash-filled hands reached out for him, touching and stuffing money into his pants. He sat up to sit on his knees and suddenly felt arms wrap around him. Two hands ripped off his shirt, exposing his glistening, well-toned chest. He saw the shirt fly somewhere and the next thing Duo knew, Wufei was standing in front of him. He kept his grin as he noticed the sexy smirk bestowed upon him. He knew what was coming. Wufei pushed him on his back and straddled him, twitching his hips and making the cowboy groan. Duo pulled his partner's hips flush against him and hissed, eyes fluttering shut for a brief second. They could hear guys and girls screaming 'Kiss him!' in the lyrical pause of the song. He pulled Wufei into another kiss after throwing his hat somewhere. Both boys pulled apart, flushed and panting. They could hear the song getting ready to end. Wufei stood and winked at Duo before walking back to the center of the stage. Duo stood and sprinted for a belt loop on Wufei's pants, pulling him close and biting his neck gently. Wufei's head fell back in a silent moan. Duo felt Wufei pull his braid and pull him off-stage as the song faded out and the crowd continued to scream. In the darkness of the unlit stage the two waited for the sweepers to finish sweeping their money up.

"Good job tonight," one of them said, handing them their money.

"Thanks," Duo nodded before heading to his room to change. He was itching to get home to take care of the now-aching bulge in his pants. As he was about to turn off his light to leave, he heard a knock on the adjoining door.

"Yeah?"

Wufei opened the door and leaned on the frame with his jacket in hand.

"Hey. Nice job tonight," he murmured quietly.

"You too," Duo could faintly see the same lusty glint in his dark eyes, but he was busy staring appreciatively at the rest of him to think clearly. He had on a tight black T-shirt and jeans, and his hair was down to dance on his shoulders.

"Wanna come over for a beer?" Wufei inquired.

Duo thought about it for a second. He really wanted to go home, but he finally decided he could spare a little time before doing so.

"Sure," he shrugged.

"You drove your bike here?"

"Yeah."

"All right. Let's go then."

Duo shut off the light and followed the shapely Wufei outside.

"Hop on," Duo said, revving the engine.

Wufei slid on the bike and placed his hands on Duo's thighs. The violet-eyed boy shivered a little before zooming off toward Wufei's apartment.

* * *

"Make yourself comfortable," Wufei said softly, taking his keys out the lock and turning on a few lights.

Duo took off his jacket settled into a sofa as Wufei returned with two bottles of cold beer.

"To another night," the dark-haired boy held up his bottle.

"Another night," the cowboy chuckled as he tapped his glass to his partner's.

"A nice twist to the exit," Wufei commented with a little smirk.

"It was payback for grinding into me," Duo grinned, sipping his beer. "You know hips are my weakness."

"I just wanted to see that look on your face," Wufei's smirk grew.

Duo 'hm'ed and stole a glance between his partner's legs and smirked as he noted a denim bulge.

"Seems like we have a common problem," Duo stared into Wufei's eyes lustfully.

"Really? What do you think we should do about that?"

Duo set his beer on the coffee table and licked his lips. Wufei followed suit.

"I was thinkin' of somethin' like this," he whispered before pulling his soon-to-be lover close and kissing him deeply. Wufei moaned and fought for control, his tongue dancing needlessly with Duo's. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt hands thread through his hair.

"This isn't going to be a one-time thing," Wufei panted softly as he opened his eyes.

"Didn't plan on it bein' one-time only," Duo murmured as he took hold of Wufei's cock through his jeans and forced him to moan again. His hips rolled in anxiousness.

"Let's go to your room, 'Fei..." Duo whispered softly against his ear.

He was all but dragged to Wufei's bedroom and tossed on the bed. Wufei stood and began to peel away his clothing slowly, never taking his eyes away from Duo's. Duo could only sit on his elbows and moan softly at the sight.

"Tease," he chuckled and gave a little pout.

"That _is_ my job," Wufei smirked as he threw his boxers somewhere and kissed his lover languidly.

"You're wearing too much," he purred, starting on Duo's pants while Duo pulled off his shirt. Wufei nearly ripped Duo's boxers and pants away from him and threw them somewhere as well. Duo pulled him into a hungry kiss, their tongues dancing together anxiously. Wufei pulled away after licking his lover's lips. His hand strayed away to Duo's cock and he held it loosely, making Duo shudder. Wufei moved down his lover's body and took Duo in his mouth, sliding his tongue all around the thick shaft. He pulled back so only the tip was in his mouth and he grazed his tongue against the slit.

"Fuck!" Duo shouted, his mind fogged by pleasure.

Wufei bobbed his head and stroked his lover's member, making sure to moan around him for an added bonus. It drove Duo crazy. Duo's taste was simply intoxicating and Wufei couldn't get enough. He didn't want to stop, but he didn't want Duo to come just yet. He slid back up Duo and kissed him, Duo's tongue excitedly jumping out to meet his.

"I want you to fuck me," he whispered in his lover's ear, chuckling gently at his groan.

"Lube's in my jacket pocket," Duo gasped for breath.

Wufei shook a half-empty tube of lube in his lover's face with a smirk.

"Well look at you," Duo grinned. He licked his lips as images of his lover pleasuring himself flooded his mind and turned him on even more.

Said lover moved onto his hands and knees and wiggled his hips enticingly, throwing a sultry look over his shoulder to Duo. Duo needed no further invitation; he slicked his fingers with the gel and slid one inside Wufei. The Dragon hissed and exhaled a shaky breath. He slid another inside the tight sheath and Wufei let out a deep groan. Duo moved his fingers around and slid in a third, finding that special spot that would drive his lover crazy. Wufei gasped, a shiver rippling through his body.

"Hurry up," he growled, gasping and shivering again as his sweet spot was repeatedly touched.

"Impatient, are we?" the violet-eyed boy chuckled.

"I think we've waited... a little too long... for this..." the Dragon panted.

Duo smiled to himself as he coated his shaft. He grasped his lover's hips and pushed inside of him slowly, moaning as each inch of his shaft was swallowed in a pleasureful, sinful heat.

"Fuck..." Wufei groaned, enjoying the feel of his lover inside of him. "... m-move..."

Duo pulled out and then pushed back in, creating a steady, smooth rhythm. Wufei met him on every thrust, groaning and moaning alternately.

"Harder!..." he hissed, moaning louder as Duo started to hit his sweet spot continuously and increased the pace.

"You're so tight... you feel so good..." Duo moaned. His vision was starting to blur and his member felt harder than ever. He couldn't remember being so turned on. Scratch that, he couldn't even think clearly. All he could do was feel the pleasure and wonder how he got so lucky.

"Close..." his dark-eyed lover panted, holding the sheets in a bruising grip.

"Me too..." the cowboy could feel the end approaching as well.

Duo found his lover's member and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Wufei screamed at the extra stimulation. His body locked as he came, coating his lover's hand and the sheets. The violet-eyed boy cried out as his cock was squeezed tightly. He managed a few more thrusts before he filled his lover with a moan of his name and collapsed on his back. After a moment of rest Wufei rolled over and kissed the cowboy passionately. Duo licked his hand clean and chuckled as Wufei kissed him again to taste himself.

"You taste good," Duo whispered with a smirk.

Wufei simply 'hm'ed in response. Duo pulled his lover close after pulling the sheets over them.

* * *

Reviews are awesome. So is food, but I'll take your reviews.

--

SB


End file.
